Tails' Adventure
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Ever wonder what Tails' life was like before he met Sonic and the others? Well, this is his life before that. It won't be pretty. Some parts will, some won't. Rated T for cussing and blood and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello!**

**Pikachu: Hiya!  
**

**Snivy: Yo!  
**

**Me: This is my next Sonic story! For those are you who are wondering, YES, I will be continuing my others..  
**

**Pikachu: She just wants to start this one for with the others are done.  
**

**Me: That, and I got evil things planned for poor Tails in this..  
**

**Tails: Aw..  
**

**Snivy: But, it'll work out in the end. You get to meet Sonic!  
**

**Me: Yep! Now, let's start!  
**

**XXXX  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

****In the a city called Shakor City, lived a place full of foxes, un-touched by Robotnik and his evil ways. They were kept guard by a fox with great power, keeping a force feild around the place. Only a few could get past it. No-one can get in, or out.

Unless they knew how.

A young fox that had yellow fur and two tails, no-more than 10 years old, walked over to the feild.

"I know Uncle told me not to leave, but I have to! I'm sure he'll understand," the fox muttered.

The little fox closed his eyes and muttered a few words and the feild opened up and he walked out. It closed again as soon as he did.

The fox kit chuckled and spun his two tails around and flew off, away from his city and into the dark world that was ruled by Robotnik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello!**

**Pikachu: Hiya!  
**

**Snivy: Yo!  
**

**Me: Okay you guys, time for the next Chapter.  
**

**XXXX  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

****The little fox flew through the dark streets of the city, His face looked sad as he saw what was happening. Building were destoried, people were being forced into the back of trucks by robots and two dog-looking things.

_Better not get seen by them,_ the little fox thought and flew off, away from the sight.

Yeah, he felt bad about leaving them, but what could a two-tailed fox kit do to two dogs and robots?

Nothing that's what.

The kit sighed and kept an eye out for any robots. Getting caught by them would be bad. The kit landed on the ground, tired from flying for so long.

BOOM! FLASH!

The kit yelped as lightning flashed and thunder roared. He shook a bit, the little kit had always been scared of storms, every since he was younger. Tails pushed his fear down a bit and continued on his way. He was getting hungry.

"Let's see.. What can I get to eat?"

The young kit saw a food stand and ran over to it. He licked his lips at the sight of the food.

"Yummy! It all looks good!"

Tails ordered one of everything and began eating it. However, while he was eating, he heard a voice behind him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello!**

**Pikachu: Hiya!  
**

**Snivy: Yo!  
**

**Me: Okay, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first few chapters. Means a lot as you guys know.  
**

**Pikachu: Yeah, she still likes it.  
**

**Snivy: Yep.  
**

**Me: Now, let's get to Chapter 3.  
**

**XXXXXX  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

****Tails turned around and saw the two dogs from before. One was orange, the other was gray-ish.

"Ummm.. Hi?"

"It looks like we got a little fox, enjoying himself. We can't have that, now can't we, Dingo?"

The orange one, Dingo, shook his head. "Nope, we can't Sleet."

"Now, you be a good little foxy and come with us..."

"No way dog-breath!" the young fox said and took to the skies, spinning his namesakes around, and flying away.

"After him!" Sleet ordered to some SWATbots.

The robots nodded and chased after the little fox. Sleet and Dingo not too far behind. Tails flew as fast as he could. He looked back and saw them coming. He squeaked and flew into an ally, hiding in the dark.

"Where'd that fox go?"

"I dunno Sleet."

"Well, look! The boss wants all Mobains!"

Their voices faded away. Tails then came out of hiding, sighing in relief.

"Phew.. That was close."

He let out a yelp as someone grabbed him by his twin-tails.

"Gottcha."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello!**

**Pikachu: Hiya!  
**

**Snivy: Yo!  
**

**Me: Okay, the next few Chapters might be hard to read.. After this one. Little Tails is gonna be hurt badly.  
**

**Tails: -gulps-**

**Pikachu: Poor Tails..  
**

**Snivy: Yeah.. She owns nothing by the plot.  
**

**Me: Right. To Chapter 4.  
**

**XXXXXX  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

"Let me go! You won't get away with this, dog-breaths!" Tails growled, strugging to get away from them.

"Shut up," Sleet ordered, pushing the little fox into a cage.

The 10 year old fox growled and tried to get out, yet he couldn't.

"Try all you want. You're not getting out."

"Where are you taking me?" Tails asked.

"To the boss himself. Robotnik. Where he'll turn you into his robot slave, kid," Sleet laughed.

"Or torture you!" added Dingo.

Enither way, Tails didn't like the sound of those things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello!**

**Pikachu: Hiya!  
**

**Snivy: Yo!  
**

**Me: Okay, the NEXT Chapter will be hard for you guys to read if your Tails fans like myself.. So.. Brace yourself.  
**

**XXXX  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

****The little fox was pushed and pulled before a big fat man. He had red eyes and FAT AS HELL. Tails bursted out laughing.

"YOU'RE Robotnik! Hahaha! You're nothing like I thought you'd be!"

"Shut up you little-" Robotnik stopped and looked at the little fox. "Your'e from Shokor City, ain't you?"

The fox rolled his eyes. "So what if I am?"

"I've been trying to get the people there for years!" He brought Tails close to him. "And you, my little fox, are going to help me."

"The hell I will," the kit growled.

"I think a trip to the torute room will charge your mind. Take him."

Tails was dragged off by some SWATbots.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello!**

**Pikachu: Hiya!  
**

**Snivy: Yo!  
**

**Me: Okay, this Chapter... You'll need your tissus for.. Brace yourself... To Chapter 6  
**

**XXXXX  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

****Tails cried out in pain as some of the SWATbots cut into his yellow fur, making him bleed. The little fox had cuts, burids, and whatever else on him. He was chained to a wall by his hands, feet, and tails. Tears fell from the kit's eyes.

Robotnik walked in. "Well, little fox, will you tell me, now?"

The kit looked up at him, and growled. "Go burn in hell."

The fat man narrowed his eyes and pushed a button and the little fox got shocked. Tails let out a scream of pain.

"Now will you?"

"No you fat peice of-"

Robotnik smirked and took one of the little fox's namesakes and broke it. Tails screamed.

"This will go on untill you talk."

The kit turned away from him, his eyes closed, tears falling. He glared back at him.

"I'll never talk. Do what you want. You won't get shit out of me."

"Mmm.. it seems tortuing you isn't enough is it? Well, let's see what happens when I let Sleet and Dingo have their go with you, little fox. You'll be begging for mecry when they're done with you. Hahaha!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello!**

**Pikachu: Hiya!  
**

**Snivy: Yo!  
**

**Me: Okay, this Chapter will be hard for Tails fans to ready.. I feel bad for doing this to the little fox. I really do..  
**

**Tails: It's okay. I forgive you.  
**

**Me: Yay! Now, chapter 7.  
**

**XXXX  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

****"So you refuse to work for the boss, eh?" Sleet growled as he and Dingo walked around and around the littlke fox, who had been placed in their...Tenderizing, painloving care.

Dingo laughed low and menacingly as he pounced on the kit and rolled him around in the dirt that covered the den.

"You do realize that those who refuse Robotnik are given to us to play with right? hehehe the LAST fox who refused Robotnik made Sleet a nice comfy PILLOW before he chewed the head off."

Tails glared at him. "You don't scare me, dog-breaths!"

Sleet smacked the fox into the wall and Dingo pounced, his teeth clamping hard onto Tail's leg. Smiling, he swung the tiny fox kit into the wall again and again, every time the yellow head and body hit the stone, the two laughed at the THUDDING noise and the yelps.

"Oh we DON'T? Silly foxy, we aren't TRYIONG to SCARE you hehehe oh no!"

He passed Tails to Sleet, who grabbed his throat and shook him hard.

"First we are gonna punish you, then we are gonna soften you up real nice and soft, just like a toy. After that, well, then we give you back to the doc and he is gonna RIP into your foxy body, TEAR out all your organic origans, then Turn you into his nice, metal ROBOTIC SLAVE!"

Tails bared his teeth and bit down HARD onto Sleet's arms. The dog yelped and let go of the two-tailed fox kit. With one of his namesakes broke, Tails couldn't fly outta here, so he did the next best thing.

He ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SO sorry guys.. I lost my password and everything... But, I got it back..**

**I also have a new account on here, SINCE I forget this one.**

**The username is: Tales Power.**

**Soo.. Yeah..**

** Next Chapter anyone? XD.**

**XXX**

Chapter 8

Tails flew as fast as he could. The little fox looked back to see if anyone was following him. No-one was.

Good.

The fox sighed in relief. He landed on the ground, no -one would see him hen.

Tails began making his way back to his little city, which was a long ways off.

Alarms began to sound and for a moment, the little fox was scared that he would be taken back to the evil Robotnik. The spotlights fell on him and a metal claw came down, wanting to pluck him up but then...

"Get down ya little runt!" A gruff voice said, and a hand pulled him into a hole that became a tunnel before Tail's very eyes. The tunnel turned into a jewel mine, and finally, the fox could look at his rescuer.

It was a red echidna, wearing a fedora and bandanna. His hands had big spikes on them, and the pack on his back held spelunking gear.

"Hiya kid. Name's Knuckles. What's yours?"

"My name's Tails. Nice to meet you."

The echidna smiled and folded his arms.

"What's a nice kid like you doin' with the likes of Botnik?"

"I was kid-napped by him. He wanted to turn me inton a ROBOT. Well.. first he gave me to some dog-looking things, but I got away. Thank you for helping, Knuckles."

"Don't mention it kid. As a fellow mammal, I was glad to help" Knuckles began picking at the rocks searching with his pickaxe.

The fox kit watched. "Whatcha doing?"

"Hunting for treasure. I'm the greatest treasure hunter in the world!"

He said it as if it were a fact, not to brag or be arrogent. It seemed he was also hiding a bitterness deep inside, a self loathing.

"Can I help?"

Knuckles stopped picking and smiled.

"Sure kid grab a pick and start digging. We're looking for gold and silver jewels. Also we are looking for blood rubies. You'll know those when you see em. Also we look for my clan's jade echidna, its worth a fortune and honor, and perhapse..." his voice grew soft,

"Perhapse it will be enough to restore my honor as an echidna gaurdian."

"Echidna guardian?" Tails echoed, picking up a tool to help him dig.

Knuckles sighed and put his axe down.

"There is no point in hiding it I suppose. Yes, I come from a long line of Echidna Gaurdians, set with the task of gaurding the Master Emerald. It was my turn. I was going to gaurd that emerald with my life. I was going to be the one to greet the intruders and lead then to their doom...but it wasn't meant to be."

his voice grew angry, and Tails knew he was mad at himself,

"I screwed up. The Master Emerald was stolen right out from under me by the silver echidna clan. What did I do when the cheif showed up? Well I was honest with him and admitted that I had fallen asleep on my watch. I was banished instantly, and given a task. 'Knuckles' the chief had said,'Go forth and gather the lost relics of our sacred temple, lost within the sands and grounds of the earth. Dig deep, hunt hard, crawl on your belly like the wretch you are until your hands bleed from digging and your eyes go blind from searching. Only after gathering relics will you regain our trust and earn your place beside the Master Emerald again.' I have been treasure hunting ever since."

Tails put his ears down. That was a sad story. The little kit felt bad for his new friend.

"I'll help Knuckles."

The echidna looked at him, puzzled

"You...you would help me kid? A banished, no good, lowly worm echidna...you would want to help me restore my honor?"

he shook his head,

"Well I suppose you can but not for free. If you help me find the sacred relics, I will dig you a tunnel back to where you belong. Echidna honor."

The little two-tailed fox smiled and hugged his new friend. "Of cause I'll help you! It's what friends do, Knuckles! And that last thing.. Youm don't gotta if you don't wanna.."

"I insist kid. Echidna honor I will dig you a tunnel back to where you belong. It isn't safe traveling the upper ground these days, with the freakin' Badniks everywhere."

"So I've seen. Thanks."

"No thank you kid."

"Me? For what?"

"For giving me hope again."

The little fox smiled. "You're welcome."

"Get digging you lil rascal. That statue isnt goin' to hunt it's self."

"Gotcha." Tails started to dig.

"Aha!"

Knuckles pulled out a peice of jade, "We're close! Come on kid, dig this way and we'll find it!"

The kit nodded and did. Tails was the one who found the statue. trouble was, it was making jade grow everywhere and the jade was growing OUT of the statue.

"Is.. that suppose to happen?"

"Yes so be very careful. The green echidna, if planted into the earth, will make jade grow as if it were a plant."

"Is that bad?"

"It is if you break it," Knuckles told him.

"Oh. Okay, I'll be careful."

"Good lad."

After ten minutes, the statue was free, and Knuckles put it carefully in his sack.

"Good work now its time to hunt in the mines of Death for the Golden Bow of Echidnotic the fourth."

"Then let's go, Knuckles!" Tails said, and jumped into the air, spinning his namesakes around.

The echidna smiled and dug them a tunnel into the deserts of Mobias. Into a place filled with gold and silver and more gold.

Tails' eyes widen at seeing all the silver and gold. "Wow.."

"Eh cheap junk." Knuckles snorted. "What we want is far more shiny."

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey kid, use your tails to wipe some of the dust away will ya? I'll get your tools."

"Okay!"

Tails spun his namesakes around clearing away a lot of the dust, also blowing some on Knuckles. The kitsune chuckled.

"Sorry Knuckles."

The echidna chuckled and then pointed.

"THERE! do you see it? the Arrow of the golden bow!. It's too high though, can you reach it?"

"Sure!" The little kit reached down and grabbed it. "Got it!"

"Throw it down there! the bow has to be nearby!"

"Okay!" Tails threw it down to him.

Suddenly Knucjkes was knocked asside by three big Echidnas, all silver in color.

"We'll take that!"

Knuckles reached a hand out but it was Stomped on, breaking his arm. The leader then took a razer and sawed off the middle spikes on the red echidnas hands, leaving him with only two.

"Catch you later Echidna FAILURE!"

"Knuckles!" Tails gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hiya guys.**

**Pikachu: Hiya**

**Snivy: Hello!**

**Me: You guys ready for the next chapter?**

**Pikachu: I'm sure they are.**

**Snivy: Yep.**

**Me: Good. Now, here it is.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 9**

"Leave me kid...you'll only get hurt. I'm finished now...I'll never get that relic from those bastards. Look what they did to my arm...my hands...I cant dig with one arm! I cant dig with only four spikes...I'm a failure..."

"Don't say that, Knuckles.." the little fox said and helped him up. "I'll get the relic back for you."

"No kid, don't get involved with them, they aren't like Botnic, they will KILL you..."

"I can held 'em. Plus... they hurt and stole from you.. You're my friend Knuckles. I'm gonna help you."

Knuckles felt tears in his eyes as he stood and looked at the young kit.

"That's kind of you kid...but trust me...they are far away." He suddenly looked hopeful.

"But...they don't have the BOW that GOES WITH the arrow! Quick kid we gotta search this place top to bottom!"

"Gottcha!" Tails nodded and started looking.

After what seemed like an hour, the young fox found it.

"Got it, Knuckles!"

"Careful kid...put it in mu pack, then we go to Green hill for the next relic. OW!"

The red echidna fell to his knees, holding his arm and trying to dig with his two spikes but he was so hungry that he failed to even scratch the dirt.

Tails flew down to him. "You okay?"

"I...I need to dig for grubs...I'm outta juice..."

"Let me help you, Knuckles."

"Ok, dig until...UH AAAAAGH!" he was kicked in the stomach by a nasty silver echidna.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" Tails growled.

"Get outta the way tiny foxy! we love foox soup!" another said kicking Tails and pummeling Knuckles until he coughed blood.

Tails growled and got back up and got in front of Knuckles.

"Leave him alone."

"Make us, fox!"

"I will!"

"Kill the red one and bring the other to the cheif!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hello my friends, fans, readers,... Whoever else just wants to read this.**

**Pikachu: It's time for the next Chpater.**

**Snivy: Yep.**

**Tails: Already?**

**Me: -shrugs- This is an RP a friend and I did that we're making into a story.. So yeah...**

**Pikachu: Let's start the next Chapter.**

**Snivy: She knows nothing.**

**Me: Yep.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 10**

Tails was shoved in a cage and taken to the tribe of Silver Echidnas, where he was caged in echidna bones and forced to sit and wait. He sighed.

"God, why the hell do I get caught a lot? I hope Knuckles is okay.."

He saw the lead echidna...chewing on a leg.

A red leg.

The little fox squeaked in shock at that.

"No, Knuckles.."

Silver chief laughed and tossed the bone into the cage.

"So my little foxy, you help us gather the red ones treasure, and we won't turn you into stew."

Tails growled. "I'm not helping you!"

"Prepair the fires of cooking! We eat well tonight!"

"You're sick! Going to cook a little fox like me! You're sick for killing my new friend! You're sick in the head, you freak!"

The silver echidna laughed at him before the ground shook.

"What the?"

Tails knew this shaking. This shaking was the shaking made by one thing and one thing only.

And it came with a fedora.

The little fox kit grinned and stuck his tongue at the silver echidna.

"You're in for it nooooow."

A hand came and took Tails away to the deep underground, and the silver canabal echidnas screamed many curses as their meal was taken away.

"You alright kid?"

"Yep. Thanks."

Knuckles smiled and limped to him, he was beaten, broken but ALIVE, and that was all that mattered to Tails. Tails hugged his friend.

"I'm glad you're okay Knuckles. I was worried about you. I thought you were.."

The little fox shook his head.

"Nevermind.. You're allive and that's all that matters. And I can heal you up! I came from Shakor City, where only a few (2, Tails and his Uncle) know magic, and you're lookin' at one! Now, hold still.."

The young fox put a hand on his friend and muttered some words, a bright light appeared around his hand and also all over Knuckles, healing him right up.

Tails removed his hand when he was done.

"All better!"

"Whoa... thanks kid hehehe yeah I thought I was a gonner too. "

"You're welcome. I'm just glad that you're alive.. You know.. You're the first real friend I've had. All the others at my city pick on me for having two-tails.. You, Knuckles, don't.. You see me as an everyday normal Mobain, the others.. Don't.. Plus, you helped me out a lot, and I've tried to help you back... I'm sorry if I'm in your way and making more trouble for you..."

"Kid, you're the best thing that's happened to an outcasted Echidna. I'm glad to call you friend."

"You mean that?"

"Of course."

Tails smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad you call you friend too."

"To Green Hill then... rather UNDER Green Hill. oh, here."

Knuckles threw him a mini-pack and smiled.

"Come on junior treasure hunter. Lets go get the Stone Spike of Reaper the third!"

Tails put the mini-pack on his back and grinned.

"Right! Ready when you are!"

They picked up thirteen more relics together, and finally, it was time to return the items to the temple.

Unfortunately there was a slight problem...

As soon as they entered the emerald building, they were surrounded by red echidnas.

"Uh-oh.." Tails gulped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hello bros.**

**Pikachu: Hi.**

**Snivy: Ello**

**Tails: Hey.**

**Me: It's time for the next Chapter, so sit back and enjoy.**

**Pikachu: She owns nothing but the plot.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 11**

"Knuckles, you DARE show your face here again after the disgrace you brought on the clan?!" an older echidna scolded.

Knuckles held his head high

"Yes father. as you can see, i and my young friend have recovered the relics that were scattered."

The other one laughed.

"You chump."

"Hey! Don't laugh at my friend!" Tails told them. "We worked hard on finding them!"

"Fool! There was no quest! No promise of returning honor. The relics were just a ruse by the Elder to get yoiu out of the clan's hair you WORTHLESS Idiotic RODENT!"

Knuckles' father smacked his son to the ground, where he stayed. He was shocked...crushed, and betrayed. The red echidnas all laughed at him and the older echidna kneeled down and spat.

"While we thank you for bringing the relics back, it still stands that you are never to return. Fronm this point forward you will be known as Knuckles the Low, Knuckles the four-spiked one, who FAILED to be a TRUE ECHIDNA! He was also very gullibal and an IDIOT TO BOOT!"

Knuckles did not cry. He was too proud for that and besides, it would only add to his disgrace. The older one kicked him and the others picked both him and Tails up and threw them out of the temple.

"Now get out of my sight, Knuckles the Low. Go back to the dirt and dig. Dig your grave for all we care!"

They went back into the temple, and Knuckles scowled and turned away. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he picked up Tails and began digging furiously.

Tails felt bad for Knuckles. He really did.

"Knuckles, where we going..?"

"I am taking you back to where you belong Kid." He said. "Just because they broke their word doesnt mean I will."

"But, Knuckles, I can't leave you knowing that you have no place to stay... Wait! You can stay with me in my city."

"Heheh thanks kid. But I have a feeling my father aint telling me somethin'. After I drop you off, I'll go back and speak to the elder."

"But I wanna help you.."

Knuckles stopped digging. He hung his head.

"Sometimes, kid, I wish that your magic could heal deeper wounds."

he continued to dig in silence before asking,

"Fox City should be to the north of here right?"

"Yeah, but Knuckles?"

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna leave you. I wanna help you. You're my friend..."

"Look kid I...AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh hhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Knuckles fell into a pit, and no other sound was heard after the thud at the bottom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Knuckles?!" Tails gasped and flew down after him.

A howl split the silence, and Tails was grabbed in midair by a paw

"Hey Foxy! whatcha doing? He's a gonner he is."

At first the fox thought Sleet or Dingo had caught him again, but on second look, he found that the creature holding him was a grey and white wolf.

"Let me go! I gotta help my friend!" Tails protested.

"He's dead."

"He's _not _dead!" The kit refused to believe that his first friend was gone. "I don't believe you. And my name's not foxy. It's Tails. Now, put me down so I can help him!"

"Okay Tails. But i'm telling you...he ain't breathing."

"You don't know that... I gotta try.. My magic can heal a lot of things.. Mr. Wolf, if you'd please let me go and try and save him.."

"Okay, and My name is Fang. Here you go, Tails." he set the fox down next to the unmoving Echidna.

Knuckles didn't move. Didn't breathe, and his heart wasn't beating. His hands were cold, and his body was already beginning to cool.

"Thank you Mr. Fang," the little fox said and put a hand on his friend's body, making his hand glow again. "Don't you DARE die on me, Knuckles.."

There was no change in the red echidna. Fang hung his head and put a hand on Tails' shoulder

"I'm sorry Tails. Shame too, Uncle would have liked him."

"No.. Knuckles can't be dead... He was my friend.. My first real friend, Fang... He can't die.." The little fox felt tears from, but he held him back. He wasn't going to cry, if he was alone, then he might have, but not in front of someone. "Mr. Fang, isn't anything we can do..?"

"Uncle may be able to help him, Tails. But it's a very, very slim chance."

"I don't care. If we can help Knuckles, we are. We go to Uncle. Now."

"Yes of course! I am one of the Fox Gaurds by the way, even though i'm a wolf. I know all the secret entrences to the city. Pick him up and we are Outta here!"

"You are?" Tails asked, picking up his friend. "How come I never seen you before?"

"I am not on ground level much. I gaurd the secret tunnels into the city. I was on patrol when I heard the echidna scream."

"Oh, that's why."

XXX

When they got to ground level, Tails was amazed...

Nothing had changed since his last visit.

The city was large, foxes were all over doing their own thing. The purplish-pink looking field was still around the city, keeping them safe from the outside world. The little fox looked up at the tallest building.

That was where his Uncle lived.

"Come on. We gotta get to that reaaaaaally tall building, Fang."

"Yes, agreed."

Tails nodded and headed off with Fang following close behind.

"Uncle! Uncle!" the little fox called.

A gray-furred fox looked up. He saw his nephew come in with Fang and Knuckles with him. The old fox narrowed his eyes at this. You didn't see this everyday.

"Uncle." Fang bowed, "We need your help desperately. I know we and the Echidna tribes do not agree, but for the sake of Tails, restore life to this one echidna, and he will prove a very great ally."

"Fine. But JUST this once," the old fox said.

Tails cheered happily. "Yay!"

"Thank you Uncle!"

The older fox nodded and put a paw on Knuckles. It began glowing a bright blue as he began to heal him. Once he was done, he stepped away from him. The echinda slowly opened his eyes.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuh what...what happened? WHere'd the emerald in the sky go?"

"Knuckles!" Tails said happily, and hugged him. "You're alive!"

"Kid? KID!" Knuckles hugged him back and looked around.

"Oh man, guess it's abuse the Echidna time huh old man?"

The old fox shook his head. "No. I saved you for my nephew. This ONCE. It seems he likes you, you can stay here as long as you follow the rules.. But, if I see that you rbetry us, you'll be dead faster than you did last time."

Knuckles bowed and tipped his hat

"You have my word as an Echidna that no harm will come to the foxes while I am here. However, I can't say the same for that wolf."

Fang was gone, and a note was left.

it said 'Forgive me' and there was a fkleshlike fursuit that was missinbg the tail, left leg, right arm, and ears.

Fang had been...Roboticised.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tails gasped in horror at that.

"You see now nephew why I keep this feild up... It's so we won't end up like Fang," the old fox said.

"But Uncle.."

"Wolves...you can never trust em eh old man?" Knuckles growled. "I say we find im and POUND the TRUTH outta him!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Tails cheered, then stopped. "Wait, what?"

"YOU, young man are staying here," the old fox said. "You're already in trouble for leaving when I said not to. Knuckles, you're free to do what you like. Tails, you're staying here."

"But Uncle.. I wanna help my friend.."

"Pounding's for Echidnas, Tails," Knuckles said. Suddenly, he snarled, "THERE! I see his tail!"

"Go after him then," the old fox ordered.

Knuckles did and dragged Fang back to Uncle and dropped him on the ground...HARD.

"Got him!"

"So we see," the older fox said. "Nice job."

"What are you gonna do with him?"

"Question him. He doesn't answer.. Well.. we have ways dealing with that.."

"But those ways are mean, Uncle."

"And sometimes you gotta be mean," the older fox said.

"Are ya workin' for Robotnick? HUH?! You a SPY?!" Knuckles demanded.

Fang shook his head, keeping quiet.

"TALK you wolf in foxwolf clothing!"

Again, no answer from the young wolf.

"Wait.. You won't get answers being so mean like that, Knuckles.." Tails said and walked over to Fang. "Please, Fang, tell us why you did what you did. We'll understand."

"I-I had no choice!"

"No choice?" Tails echoed. "How come?"

"Like anyone would CHOOSE this?! I had no choice Tails! I had to be robotosized! I swear I didn't want to transmit that signal telling Robotnik where this place was..."

The little kit put his ears down. He patted the now robotic wolf on his back. "It's okay Fang... Don't worry. Besides, he can't get in. The fields up. You have to know how to bring it down and only Uncle and I know how. That fat old man can't get in here anyway."

The cyborg wolf put his still flesh ears down and his furry tail hung low as he murmured something too soft to hear. Knuckles stomped him into the ground and hissed

'YOU did WHAT?!"

Tails' ears perked up. "What, what?"

Tell them or I will PUMMEL you!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I...I let them have the ancient text that tells how to open the portal."

"But I thought you could only get in with magic."

"To Robotnik, tech and magic are the same."

"We're all doomed.." Tails muttered to himself. "Unless.."

Without a word to everyone, the little kit took off.

Knuckles grinned at uncle.

"What ways I'm curious, would you use to get the truth outta him?"

The old gray-furred fox only smiled. "That my dear boy, is a serect. I can't just go around and tell people.."

"What do we do with him?"

"Where is nothing we can do. Being turned into a robot is pushiment enough."

"Shut up wolfbreath, I think we should TORTURE the truth outta his metal hide!"

The gray fox looked thoughtful that hearing it. Maybe they could..

"Hehehehehe sorry it um...it doesn't apeal to you does it? Sorry. I'll just tie him up and start POUNDING the STUFFING outta him!"

"Do as you wish."

After an hour of Echidna pounding, Fang sat limply and knuckles growled

"I think he will answer any questions Uncle. If he doesnt\'t feel free to convince him YOUR way."

"Thank you Knuckles."

"No problem. He's all yours. Ask away."

The old fox nodded and turned to the robotic wolf.

"Alright you, talk. Tell us EVERYTHING you know, when Robotnik's gonna be here, ALL of it."

"I can't say!"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll tell us."

"I CANT!" Fang said, shaking his head. Knuckles cracked his fingers.

"I can't please I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

"Why not?" the older fox was starting to get ticked off with the younger animal.

"Forgive me please I never wanted this to happen."

The old gray fox narrowed his eyes. "You never wanted it to, and yet it did. Now we do things my way."

Fang gulped, shaking. "And what is YOUR way?"

"This."

The old fox picked him up using a magic spell and threw him into the walls and slimmed him onto the ground. Fang curled up and Knuckles kicked him. the wolf cried out and whimpered.

"Okay! did have a choice but tell me...what would you choose...your family and freedom...or a book that tells how to get into an empty city?"

The old fox looked down at him.

"Family and freedom are import, yes, but.. You see leave him in danger by giving him the book."

Knuckles held up a hand.

"Empty city...wait...you mean..."

Fang smiled.

"Good thing Echidnas are known for their fast digging skills."

The wolf whimpered at the smile and at Knuckles' glare.

"You are lucky that I like this evacuation idea of yours. otherwise it would be fried wolf on a stick!"

Fang gulped,

"If I don't report back to Robotnik within an hour, he'll use the magic and the foxes will be robotisized."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Meanwhile, the little fox had made his way again to Robotnik's place. He had to stop the mad man before he could get into the city. He didn't know how much a little fox could do, but damnit, he was gonna try.

suddenly the ground shook and Tails was grabbed and pulled down a hole

"Are you ROBO braained? What are ya doin' kid?!"

Tails flinched back at the tone of his friend's voice. He didn't sound very happy with him, and he had a right to be. The kit had left without telling anyone where he was going or what he was planning on doing. Knuckles had every right to upset with him.

"I'm trying to stop old Noisy-Mik-Badly. I gotta try and top him, Knuckles.."

""Forget it kid. We got to evacuate the city! No city, no win for Robuttnik right?"

"Right."

"Then let's go!"

"You will go nowhere!"

"Well foxy, looks like we found you at last! and our playtime was interupted so rudly!"

Knuckles snarled at the two dogs and punched sleet in the face,

"Scram kid! I'll hold em off!"

"But Knuckles I don't wanna leave you alone with them! They'll hurt you! Or take you back to Robotnik!"

"I can handle them kid. GO!"

Tails stood there for a heartbeat. He didn't want to leave his friend, but he knew that it was the only thing he could do. Sighing, the kit took off.

XXX

At the city...

"Where's Knuckles?" Fang asked concerned.

"He's holding off Sleet and Dingo.. But.. We gotta help him! I know he said he odesn't need it.. But I wanna help him! Fang, I know you're.. Umm.." the little fox didn't wanna say it. "Never mind.. Will you help me help my friend? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?"

"He's an echidna kid. They wont robotisize him." fang assured the little fox.

"But what if they do? You know Robotnik robotizes everyone!"

"Because Echidnas are too tough for that. They will kill him brutally. They might even grind him up into echidna dogs to feed the robotisized robots. Either that, or turn him into echidna a la mode. But they wont robotiseze him."

"B-but, I still wanna help! I feel bad for leaving him like that!"

"No need kid. Told ya I'm an Echidna. They cant touch me even WITH only four spikes."

Knuckles twirled his fedora and chuckled as he hugged Tails.

"Yay! You're okay!" Tails cheered, hugging his friend.

"Better than that. Hey Uncle, I dug us a tunnel to a safe haven far from Robotnik. Get every fox in the ground and I'll lead us to safety."

The older fox nodded and went off gathering the rest of them together. Knuckles then led them back to his home, and Tails shivered slightly, remembering what happened the last time he and his friend where there.

"Knuckles, you sure? You know what they did last time to you and me.."

Knuckles smiled a little evilly.

"I know but now its our turn to force THEM out!"

"But that's mean.."

"SO? its the safest place I thought of...and besides, These echidnas EAT foxes, even if they are kits or not. Now Uncle, is that nice?"

"They eat US?!" Tails squeakled. "I don't wanna be eaten!"

"You won't be," the old fox said. "Besides, we need a place to stay. And if running them out gets us a place, then we do it."

"Knuckles! how nice of you to bring a peace offering!" A red echidna picked up a fox kit and ate it right in front of the mother.

Knuckles turned redder than he already was and snarled in rage. "BASTARD!"

Tails gasped. "What did that kit ever do to you, you meanie!"

Knuckles turned to Uncle. "Do something! Make 'em disappear with your magic! Something!"

The older fox nodded and chanted a spell making them disappear. Knuckles ran to the temple and stood next to the Master Emerald. He looked so regal, so dignified, that it was stupid of the cheif to deny him the right to gaurd the giant gem just because of mere exhaustion. He was clearly the one for the job.

"You can have all the red lands you want, Uncle. But I'm sorry, NO one is aloud near the Master Emerald."

The old fox nodded. "Understandable."

"Aw, not even me?" Tails questioned, chuckling.

"Sorry kid. You may look, but the penalty for touching is DEATH."

Knuckles patted the kit on the head, then put out his hand to Uncle.

"Truce between Echidna and Fox, Uncle?"

"Truce," Uncle said, shaking hands with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The place was quiet and peaceful. Foxes ran around and played, having fun and enjoying themselves. Uncle was talking with one of his fox guards, Knuckles was asleep by the Master Emerald. And Fang was seen sneaking away.

Tails glanced up from where he was lying on the grass and followed after the robot wolf. "Fang? Where you going?"

He yelped and pulled out a tiny two year old red Echidna.

"I...I saved him. He didn't harm Knuckles...it wouldn't be right to make him disappear would it?"

Tails shook his head. "No. It wouldn't. That's very good thinking of you."

"I'm not a bad wolf... I'm not... here little guy...go to uncle!"

The tiny echidna hugged tightly onto Uncle's legs and looked up at him with huge eyes.

"Fox! Fox eat echidna? NO Fox no eat Echy Echidna! Echy echidna be Fox big helper big big slave!"

Tails blinked slowly. "What?"

"Wed echidna be fox swave! Big BIG helper!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.. You can help.. But you be my slave? Nah.. How about friend?"

"Echy no worthy...Echy red echidna...Echy bad boy..."

"You're not bad," Tails told him.

Knuckles glared again at the robo wolf, and Fang knew he was not ever going to be off the hook

"You are mine you rat." The echidna growled.

"But he's nice."

"I don't trust him."

"Give him a chance."

"A CHANCE...to grovel at my feet as my slave, or at uncle's feet as his TOY!"

Fang hung his head

"I do have to atone for my betrayal..."

Tails flick one of his namesakes. "...Well.. Maybe you could repay for the betrayal in another way.."

"A life debt to the Fox Clan?"

"Mmm.. Well.."

I devote my services to Uncle...so that the echidna will not kill me, and because I have done great wrong."

Fang bowed low on one knee before Uncle, his ears and tail bent respectfully.

The old fox looked down at him and told him to get up. "You might do as you wish, if you think it would help."

Tails watched quietly.

"Then accept me as your servant. I will do as you ask."

"You may, if you wish."

XXX

Several days later, Tails was minding his own business when he was stuffed in a sack by Sleet.

The little fox kicked and clawed at the sack, trying to get out.

" Let me out of here!" Tails yelled. "You won't get away with this you big bullies!"

Dingo looked sad

"Er, sleet? perhapse we should...I mean...he cant breath in there very well..."

Tails heard a smack,

"You idiotic fool! Get the cage over him first THEN let him out."

The sac was dumped upside down and the cage shut and locked tight. Sleet smiled at the kit.

"Oh you are in for a wild adventure little fox freak! I know someone who will pay a lot of money for you!"

"Robotnik?"

"No you idiot. Get some peanuts and popcorn. We are going to the circus!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Circus?" Tails echoed. For some reason he didn't like the sound of going to a circus.

Suddenly Sleet was punched into a tree, and Dingo yelped as a booted foot smacked into him

Fang grabbed Tails and ran.

"Thank you Fang."

"No problem Mister Tails."

The twin-tailed fox looked back at Sleet and Dingo. "See ya later suckers!"

"I hate that foxy!" Sleet yelled.

Tails laughed.

XXX

Fang returned to Uncle and let Tails go.

Uncle raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Sleet and Dingo," the 10 year old fox replied.

"But we took care of it," Fang added.

"Yep!"

Knuckles snorted and Tails looked at him.

"What?"

"Just be careful with the wolf Kit. His kind eat yours for dinner."

"Who?"

"Wolves."

"Oh.."

"He'll lead you into the woods alone...and then rip you to bits. Trust me."

"..But he saved me from Sleet and Dingo."

"All im saying is watch yourself..."

Tails nodded. "I will."

Three pairs of eyes watched the fox kit intently.

"Get ready to grab that freak."

They waited until Tails was alone then grabbed him. The fox knew them. Bullies, here to beat up on him as usual. Tails winced and struggled to get away from them. He didn't wanna get beat up again.

Suddenly, a voice boomed.

"What...the heck...do you think you are doing?"

The two bullies turned around and gulped.

Knuckles was not happy.

"Knuckles!" Tails cheered happy to see his friend.

"Get back kit...Your uncle Knux is about to do something he swore he would never do again."

The fox nodded and backed up. Knuckles leaped on the nearest bully and ATE THE HEAD OFF. He did the same to the other one, but lket the last one go free...AFTER eating the meat off his arm.

"Now, NO ONE pick on the kid...OR ELSE!" the echidna snarled.

"Thanks Knuckles."

"Any time Kit." The echidna smiled back. "Now, lets get food."

"Okay!" Tails smiled happily as the two went off.

XXX

After eating, the kit went back off to play or to at least find something to fun to do around here. The bushes rustled, make the kit's ears perk up at the sound of them, and he was surrounded by a pack of gilded hounds, all with the Silver Echidna Tribe symbol on their rumps

"Come with us little Foxy! we are gonna have a PARTY!"

"No way!" Tails took off to get away from them. He didn't want to go anywhere with them. He wanted to stay here and no where else. "Knuckles! Uncle!"

A cage came down and trapped the little fox, and the hounds gathered to make fun of him.

"Poor foxy!" one mocked, throwing a stick in the cage "Never knowing that Gold Squad always gets their playtoys!"

"I'm not your playtoy! Let me out of here!"

They shook the cage, making the pup (Teen fox) hit his head on the ceiling seventeen times, then laughing at his pain.

A howl was heard from deep in the forest. Tails was not alone...


End file.
